1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a thread protector andmore specifically a protector for the threaded ends of a well casing or tubing joint such as those used in oil wells, and the like, with the protector including unique structural features enabling it to be easily installed on and removed from the threaded end of the pipe in a safe and efficient manner without the use of any special tools with the protector effectively protecting the threads while enabling the interior of the pipe to be gauged by a driftable gauging member being moved through the pipe joint, by gravity, without interference from the thread protector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,232, issued to carrol J. Matherne on Mar. 15, 1966, discloses a thread protector which generally includes a tension belt, a latching structure interconnecting the ends of the tension belt and a body of resilient material associated with the tension belt and latching structure so that the protector may be mounted on the threaded end of a pipe and the pipe can be gauged by a drift gauge in a well-known manner. This type of thread protector has been in use in the oil well field for some time. U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,502 issued to Ernest D. Hauk et al on June 12, 1962, discloses another thread protector having generally the same components as the above-mentioned patent except that the latching device is cam operated and includes a handle structure extending diametrically of the pipe on which the protector is mounted. U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,261, issued to Ernest D. Hauk on July 17, 1977, discloses another type of thread protector which is pneumaticaly operated. Other prior patents relating to thread protectors are listed in the above-mentioned patents. While such devices have been utilized in the oil fields for a number of years, it is desirable that such protectors be improved to render them more economical, easier to use, safer to use, more effective for their purposes and longer lasting when in use.